


Time & Space

by geminibaby28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminibaby28/pseuds/geminibaby28
Summary: The remnants of the broken time-turner’s sands still lay at his feet, mocking him. Even if it took him the rest of his life, he would find her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 33





	Time & Space

He knew she was out there somewhere. She had to be. In a universe as vast and infinite as it was, he knew she was somewhere in it. He didn’t know where, or when she was, but knew she was there. He could feel it. She was calling to him, and even through the boundless distance of time and space, he could hear her.

The remnants of the broken time-turner’s sands still lay at his feet, mocking him.

Even if it took him the rest of his life, he would find her.

-

He’d ruled out her travelling _back_ in time. It wasn’t possible, he’d concluded, after researching the effects of that accidental, unidentified spell combined with the power of the time-turner. So she was somewhere in the future, and he knew that with every breath he took, he was getting closer to finding her again.

-

He was impatient. He still hadn’t found her, after decades of searching. Even after tearing the country apart the first time, she wasn’t there. Maybe she had travelled so far into the future that she would not be present in his natural lifetime.

But still, he had prepared for that possibility. That’s why he’d created his horcruxes. To wait for her.

-

He was restless. He was turning into the monster that she had managed to tame. He was afraid he’d gone too far. Would she even want him anymore?

_Where are you my_ _darling?_

-

The first time he saw her again she didn’t recognise him. Even as the shock sent tremors round his body, he knew he should have realised before. But he had never paid any attention towards Potter’s friends. Had never looked closely before. But there she was, beside the boy, fighting his followers in the Ministry of Magic with the same ferocity he remembered.

_He’d found her._

-

He kept an eye on her after that, watching her with the possessiveness only he had. He knew she would travel back soon, to when he’d first met her.

-

He stood on the hilltop surveying the coastline, and watched how the waves crashed on the rocks below, the spray bouncing off them and back into the water. But he wasn’t distracted enough to miss the strange shift in the atmosphere.

The shift in time and space. _She was back_.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath and her footsteps through the long grass towards him, he smiled for the first time in over fifty years.

He turned to face her, his eyes growing soft at the sight of her blazing look. He took her in his arms and wrapped her up in his tight embrace, her arms curling around him instinctively, holding on just as firmly.

And Tom Riddle whispered to Hermione Granger, _“I’ve missed you.”_

****_Fin._ ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is always appreciated :)


End file.
